


Altissian Ambassadors

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gladio, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: The last time Gladio and Ignis had gotten physical had been a week before they left Insomnia for this grand and potentially doomed adventure. Trusting that Noctis and Prompto can hold their own for a night in Altissia, Gladio convinces Ignis to relieve some of that pent-up stress that has made his favorite adviser unspeakably cranky.Written for the FFXV NSFW Week over on tumblr. Day 1's prompt isAnticipation.





	Altissian Ambassadors

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at gladnis because I love these two butts.

Ignis refers to it as an exercise in self-discipline. A very long and drawn out exercise that requires little to no effort when on the road. Since his youth, he has been taught to put the needs of his charge before his own, and thus he will continue to do so until the end. No questions asked.

Gladio, on the other hand, calls it the world’s longest foreplay. He can’t remember when the last time Ignis took his clothes off for something other than laundry or a shower was, but the man is long overdue for some stress relief. They both are, but Gladio likes to consider himself a gentleman and grants Ignis the time and space he needs.

In fact, if memory serves right, the last time either of them got some was the week before leaving Insomnia on this grand and partly doomed adventure. Nothing too flashy, just a quick and dirty grind in the communal showers after a particularly intense training session.

Ignis had picked up a broadsword rather than his usual short blades or javelin, and his proficiency with the large weapon had left them both short of breath and fantastically hot and bothered.

It was fast, dirty, and fun, despite the tense pinch of Ignis’ brow right until he was slammed against the wet marble wall, legs wrapped around Gladio’s hips and biting back snotty remarks on how unrefined Gladio’s wooing tactics are.

Less unrefined and more straightforward, Gladio likes to think. Blunt communication and explicit requests are the best way to go. No room for misinterpretation or mixed signals.

Which is why, approaching Ignis on the balcony of the Leville, has him a little off balance.

Gladio clenches and then unclenches his fists, hesitating. He isn’t afraid of rejection, but that’s not to say he likes it. He has propositioned Ignis a handful of times over the past couple of months, each exchange shut down with a firm refusal and a long talk on how they should be focusing on more pressing matters.

“Hey,” he says at long last, coming up to lean against the same railing Ignis is currently holding onto. “How’s it going?”

Ignis casts him a side glance before pushing his glasses up his nose. “Dandy, if I may be so bold to proclaim.”

Gladio looks down at the bustling city, with its twinkling lights and smooth jazz playing throughout its maze-like streets, the sound of rushing water a constant. There are bouts of laughter coming from the plaza below, all matter of locals and tourists enjoying the Altissian nightlife.

“Wanna hit the shops? Grab a couple of drinks?”

“I’d rather not.”

“We can hit the casino stone-cold sober. That’ll probably save us a load of gil.”

“Gladio,” Ignis says as the most subtle cease and desist he can possibly muster.

“They’ll be fine, Iggy. They’re big boys. It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve headed off on their own.”

“The first time on foreign territory. There are Niflheim forces stationed at the city limits,” he stops himself before going on a tirade of the disadvantages they currently hold. “With Lady Lunafreya’s presence, there is no doubt they have eyes and ears on every bloody wall.”

“I think Noct and Prompto are perfectly capable of holding their own.”

“I’m not suggesting otherwise.”

“Then I think you can risk stepping away from the balcony for a couple of hours without everything going to shit.”

Ignis shuts his eyes in a vague gesture of frustration. “We’re so close to seeing the end of this.”

They both lapse into silence, knowing very well that the comment is more wishful thinking rather than a factual observation. Something is coming, and they can all sense it. They’ve yet to enter the covenant with the Hydrean, and the Empire has lost no ground in this tumultuous war.

“We made it this far,” Gladio says. “We’ll keep on keeping on, no matter what the Six throw at us.”

Ignis’ shoulders drop, and he crosses his arms over his chest. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Let’s head back inside.”

“Are you going to ask me again?”

“If you want me to.”

Ignis turns to him, face unreadable. “I would like to take charge.”

Gladio wants to quip that he always does, but instead nods his head. “You call the shots.”

“You would tell me if you don’t approve of something.”

“Loud and clear.”

Ignis is unmoving, his thoughts running away from him as he considers shedding his armor for a brief moment. “I suppose now would be a good a time as ever.”

“You make it sound like we’ve never done this before.”

Pushing away from the railing, Gladio drops his hands to Ignis’ hips and pulls him close. His intention is to drag Ignis back into the room and shut the curtains, let him do whatever he wants to him, but he’s both surprised and not when Ignis stands his ground and refuses to budge.

“The whole city can see us,” Gladio warns around a toothy grin, suddenly taken by the idea of it. He’s shushed by a willing mouth and a hand in his hair, roughly tugging it into the right angle for Ignis to devour him.

Ignis leans back against the railing and brings Gladio with him, pressing him close in order to feel the press of his groin against his through the thick layers of their pants.

Gladio slips his hands downward, riding the smooth swell of Ignis’ ass before squeezing. He hums, delighted by the soft give under his palm. He briefly considers bending Ignis over the railing and taking him, watch his cock vanish between the plush asscheeks he loves to ogle.

He wants to fuck him until Ignis is nothing more than a mess of sweat and cum, crying out Gladio’s name for all of Altissia to hear.

Licking into Gladio’s mouth, Ignis takes what he wants. His hands are rough, gripping and tugging and pulling, maneuvering Gladio where he wants him. Months of pent up frustration finally overflowing and overtaking him, pushing him past the thin line of impeccable control he so diligently walks along.

“On your knees,” Ignis says.

Gladio obeys.

There’s a cock in his mouth before he can even ask what Ignis wants, and he takes it. With both his hands behind his back, Gladio slackens his jaw and relaxes his throat, lets Ignis tentatively explore the limits of him.

It isn’t until Gladio’s nose touches the soft skin at the base of Ignis’ cock that he begins to thrust in earnest, faster, deeper, until Gladio is gagging but eager for more, suddenly desperate for Ignis to shoot his hot seed down his throat.

He hums around the length of him, the iron grip of his control keeping him perfectly still. When not staring up at the blissful face Ignis is making, Gladio steals quick glances to whatever he can see of the city around him. They’re too high up to be entirely obvious, but if anyone were to look up hard enough…

As if to demonstrate the fact, Ignis moans.

Loud and drawn out, and Gladio feels his cock throb at the sound.

Both hands now tangled in Gladio’s hair, Ignis moves him at a languid pace. He bottoms out, as deep as he can go, and holds him there.

Gladio gets his lungs under control and he’s able to breathe through his nose with some difficulty, but he takes a great deal of pride in his ability to give his lover what he wants. His chest warms with affection and his gut dances with ecstasy at being able to guide Ignis to embrace his more primal instincts.

Just as quickly, the cock is slipping out of his mouth.

He heaves a large breath and licks his spit-slick lips, looking up to meet Ignis’ hooded gaze.

“I would very much like to take you on the bed,” Ignis murmurs.

Gladio clears his throat and winces at how raw it feels, but tries his hardest to convey his words. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Ignis visibly shivers, reaching down to stroke his cock. “Undress and wait for me on the bed. There ought to be a bottle of lubricant in my bag. Do me a favor and prepare yourself for me.”

“How many fingers?” Gladio says, knowing which buttons to push to get the best out of Ignis.

Squeezing the base of his cock, Ignis nearly huffs. “Three. I want you to feel me when I enter you.”

Biting his bottom lip, Gladio does as he’s told.

He strides into the room and quickly sheds his clothes, carelessly casting them aside to then rummage through Ignis’ bag for the lube. He briefly watches Ignis vanish into the bathroom but doesn’t question it, instead, he tries to figure out which way to go by this.

He’s never been big on taking it from behind, but he can definitely be convinced to do so. Or in this case, ordered to. But there is very little he wouldn’t do for Ignis, and that’s just a fact of life. Ignis knows how far to push, how much to demand until Gladio can take no more.

Popping open the bottle, he gracelessly plops forward onto the bed, feet still firmly on the ground. He’s bent at an awkward angle due to his height, but he deals with it. He shivers in anticipation and accepts that tonight isn’t going to last very long. They’re both dangerously close to the edge as is, and he isn’t going to deny Ignis his well-deserved release.

Fingers liberally coated, Gladio reaches back and experimentally rubs a circle around the tight ring of muscle of his hole. He feels it pucker at the alien touch, his own body trying to retreat but he wills it to relax.

It’s a slow and grueling process, getting used to the tightness around his finger. He pours more lube, tries again, and grunts when he forces it in up to his second knuckle. His softening cock twitches, apparently enjoying the discomfort.

Gladio is on the second finger when Ignis exits the bathroom, glasses gone, hair freshly washed and falling over his eyes, naked as the day he was born. He’s a beautiful sight to behold and Gladio has to stop what he’s doing to admire him, each dip and sharp curve, the rippling muscles that gleam in the dim light of the room.

He looks much calmer now, less tense, and easy to smile at the sight of Gladio so obediently stretching himself. “Absolutely stunning,” he says reverently, and Gladio thinks the same about the cock that stands so beautifully erect.

“Wanna get over here and pound my ass?”

“I intend to, yes.”

“Gonna cum deep inside me?”

Ignis hums his approval and sits on the bed opposite of Gladio. “Not until you’re three fingers in.”

Gladio wiggles his hips in an attempt to entice him, but Ignis isn’t easily swayed.

Time stretches on as he continues, forcing his body to take the three fingers Ignis has ordered. It burns, even with the excessive amount of lubricant he continues to go through. He isn’t sure how long it’s been but Ignis finally takes mercy, pulling his hand away and delivering a playful smack to Gladio’s ass.

He slips in his fingers to judge how loose he actually is, and whatever he finds satisfies. Gladio watches out of the corner of his eyes as Ignis takes the lube.

A hard cock teases him, slipping and sliding between his cheeks, absently poking at the stretched hole but not quite pushing in. Ignis continues the small torture by pressing the tip of his cock against the hole and pulling away, making Gladio squirm with a desperate need he can no longer keep in check.

“Iggy, _please_.”

Ignis makes an approving sound. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Gladio growls when Ignis sheathes himself, no time to stop once he’s begun to sink into him until he bottoms out. Ignis is about the size of his three fingers, but it’s still a snug fit. No amount of lube can ease that delicious burn that has Gladio’s thighs quivering for more.

He must say it aloud because Ignis is humming against his ear, blowing hot breath against it before gently nibbling on the soft flesh there.

“So eager for me, Gladio.”

“It’s ‘cause you got a great cock, babe. I could go down on you for hours, would let you raw me until I can’t walk.”

Ignis moves to drop a kiss to Gladio’s shoulder, leaving behind a small bite before straightening up behind him. “Anything else you would like to get off your chest?” Ignis smacks him again before redirecting his hands to run along the expanse of his tattooed back.

Gladio is about to answer when Ignis _moves_ , robbing him of all thought and voice. His hips draw back before snapping forward with enough force to rock the bed beneath them, banging it into the wall.

Ignis does it again and again, no rhythm, no sense. Just a wild and unchecked string of motion that has Gladio grinning at the ceiling when Ignis grabs his hair and yanks his head back. His mouth is permanently open, stuck in a cycle of growls and grunts as Ignis fucks him with the same ferocity he does everything else with.

It’s obscene and delicious, and Gladio is going to be getting himself off to this for weeks to come. For now, he focuses on the cock buried deep inside of him, on Ignis’ hands fumbling to touch and hold onto whatever they can, until the hand in his hair leaves to wrap around the column of his neck instead.

Gladio nearly cums on the spot, as those slender but powerful fingers press against his windpipe only briefly, before settling into a firm hold that bends his back just enough for Ignis to push himself deeper into Gladio’s body.

“Gladio…oh, _fuck_.”

“You got it, Iggy, come on. Almost there.”

Ignis pulls him back further, nearly toppling the two of them over, but even in the throes of madness, his strength is something to behold. He bites down on Gladio’s shoulder, hard, and tenses.

Gladio can feel the wet heat as Ignis cums inside of him, the trembling of his body pressed tightly against his, the labored breathing and broken moans slipping past his lips into the otherwise quiet room.

Within the space of a second, Gladio is being shoved down again. Rolled onto his back, Ignis takes him into his mouth and brings him off with just a few powerful and well-timed sucks, swallowing down Gladio’s cum like the champ he is.

He pulls back, heaving air into his lungs as Gladio surges forward to kiss him long and hard, thoroughly tasting himself in the soft, wet heat of Ignis’ mouth.

Both their positions are awkward, frozen midway in their urgency, but as the kiss continues so do they. They unwind from the high, uncurling and wrapping around the comfort of each other as they fall back onto the sweat-soaked bed.

Gladio watches Ignis close his eyes, the rise and fall of his chest return to normal as if he were ready to sleep. “Good?” he asks.

Ignis blindly reaches for him, settles for patting his cheek with a small smile. “Amazing.”

“Good.”

“I wouldn’t mind being on top every once in a while if that’s alright with you.”

Gladio nuzzles his face against the crook of Ignis’ neck, the rub of his scruff making Ignis laugh quietly. “Maybe I could ride you sometime.”

“That would be exquisite.”

Gladio presses a kiss to his forehead. “How long do you think until these two get back?”

Ignis shrugs and the gesture makes him look so much younger. “Long enough for us to take a nap.”

Dropping back down onto the pillows, Gladio agrees.


End file.
